


Стрела Купидона

by fandom Good Omens 2020 (team_Good_Omens), Reya_Dawnbringer



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Requited Love, Spells & Enchantments, Unrequited Love, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:46:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24907828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/fandom%20Good%20Omens%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reya_Dawnbringer/pseuds/Reya_Dawnbringer
Summary: Как Кроули нечаянно стал жертвой Купидона.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29
Collections: Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020, ФБ Good Omens 2020: миди M-E





	Стрела Купидона

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Strong Archer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20882339) by [Daegaer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer). 



> Фанфик написан по книжному канону, у Кроули темные волосы. 
> 
> 574 год до н.э. – время появления на свет философско-поэтического трактата Тита Лукреция Кара «О природе вещей», который стал вехой в античной философии, и в котором философ описывает любовь, жизнь и смерть. Азирафаэль имеет в виду его, когда говорит о своем важном расследовании «в тех краях».
> 
> Вардур-стрит, с которой уезжает Кроули - начало квартала ЛГБТ и творческой богемы в Сохо, улица примыкает к магазинчику Азирафаэля.
> 
> Переводчик очень рекомендует всем читателям послушать песню Fleur «Сияние» до, во время или после прочтения этого фанфика.

Возвращается ли стрела, пущенная сильным лучником?  
Книга Ездры, 16.7

Кроули все утро трудился как пчелка — он сеял соблазны, искушал и сбивал с пути истинного, поэтому к полудню поумерил энтузиазм, и теперь размышлял над тем, что честно заработал свой обеденный перерыв — неплохо было бы предаться праздности и чревоугодию для разнообразия. И обязательно начать с десерта, чтобы перебить аппетит.

Он решительно выкрутил руль Бентли и свернул на Пикадилли, напрочь проигнорировав красный сигнал светофора и толпу пешеходов, которые разлетелись в стороны, уворачиваясь от его машины, словно стайка разноцветных птичек. Вот потеха. Разве правила дорожного движения не существуют для того, чтобы их нарушать?.. Бентли была полностью согласна со своим хозяином — она с визгом притормозила около открытого кафе “Cinnabon» и подмяла под себя велосипед службы доставки. Кроули хлопнул дверцей, ловко выскочил на улицу — и как-то сам собой оказался первым в очереди американских туристов, которые растроганно принюхивались к аромату своих знаменитых булочек с корицей.

— Мне, пожалуйста, четыре классических с собой! — бодро сказал Кроули, выгребая из карманов пригоршни наспех сотворенной мелочи, и очередь за ним глухо зароптала, вдруг осознав, что он тут не стоял. — И... Ммм, дайте еще дюжину маленьких со сладкой заливкой! — Он кропотливо отсчитывал мелкие монетки и тормозил очередь все больше и больше, ведь нужно было закрепить свой успех перед лицом негодующей толпы.

Ему протянули пакет с собранным заказом. Лучезарно улыбаясь, Кроули во всеуслышание заявил, что просто обожает Канаду, и, не дожидаясь нового взрыва негодования, торопливо вышел на улицу со своей липкой, сладкой и ароматной добычей — он был готов поспорить, что Азирафаэль описается от восторга, когда ее увидит.

Ему оставалось сделать всего лишь пару шагов до машины, когда он уловил непривычное возмущение метафизического плана, вызванное незримым присутствием кого-то иномирного. Кто это — темный или светлый? Оккультный или эфирный? Такое никак нельзя было оставить без внимания, поэтому Кроули шагнул с тротуара на мостовую, чтобы получше осмотреться и засечь чужака. А может быть, это просто люди в очередной раз доигрались с высшими силами, превосходящими человеческие возможности?..

Что-то позади него мелодично зазвенело. Кроули не успел на долю секунды — он с запозданием обернулся на звук и увидел, как маленькая статуя Эроса проворно соскочила со своего постамента. Купидон с лукавой улыбкой опустился на одно колено и натянул свой маленький лук, прицелившись ему в грудь.

— Что ты...

Он не успел договорить, потому что паршивый ангелочек спустил тетиву. Пернатый засранец бил без промаха — Кроули отбросило навзничь на мостовую, он крепко проехался локтем по коробке с булочками для Азирафаэля и теперь позорно лежал со стрелой в груди, пронзившей сердце.

— Крети-и-ин! — запоздало взвыла невольная жертва древнегреческого божества. Лежать на проезжей части с золотой стрелой в груди, да еще и превратив при падении в кашу все пирожные для лучшего друга, было больно, смешно и неудобно. Ясное дело, Кроули не собирался умирать от разбитого сердца, но из-за магической раны он не мог в полной мере сосредоточиться на окружающей обстановке: он, скорее, мог умереть от стыда перед Бентли, если на его тушку наедет какая-нибудь махонькая недомашинка.

Валяться подстреленным было слишком унизительно, поэтому он упрямо поднялся на ноги и зашипел на водителя, который предусмотрительно выкрутил руль, чтобы объехать его по встречной. Эрос между тем убрался наверх в свой фонтан и отвернулся от Кроули, и тот мог поклясться, что крылатый паршивец загадочно ухмыляется.

— Зачем ты так? — выкрикнул Кроули, с ненавистью глядя вверх на амурчика. — Тащи сюда свою пернатую задницу и посмотри мне в лицо, трус, так... как... как подобает!..

Купидон не ответил, стрела никуда не делась.

— Убирайся с дороги, псих! — закричали ему. — Иди нервы полечи!

Он вздернул голову, чтобы посмотреть на того смельчака, который рискнул так непочтительно его окликнуть... и его тут же обожгло предчувствие опасности и непоправимой беды — так люди ощущают начало конца, если видят в лицо собственную смерть. Кроули неплохо распознавал дурные знамения и всегда понимал, когда стоит отступить, затаиться и переждать. Он прислушался к себе внимательнее и понял, что дело плохо. Его бедное сердце екнуло — очень нехороший знак, раньше оно никогда так себя не вело!.. Ему было не слишком интересно подробно разбираться и вникать в строение и анатомию человеческих органов, сердца в том числе — он о нем не думал и всегда был уверен в том, что оно делает примерно то же самое, что и все человеческие сердца. Но сейчас с ним творилось что-то странное, новое и непривычное, и Кроули понимал, что такие перемены ему совсем не по душе. Внутри него снова что-то вздрогнуло, разгоняя горячую кровь по венам, обдало жаром несмотря на довольно прохладный зимний день — и, ко всему в придачу, в голову немедленно полезли совершенно неподобающие мысли. О таких вещах после покушения не станет думать ни один нормальный человек. И ни один нормальный демон.

— Твою мать!.. — пораженно выдохнул Кроули.

Интуиция безошибочно подсказывала, что сейчас он ни в коем случае не должен ни на кого смотреть, поэтому он уставился на свои змеиные ботинки и поплелся обратно к «Бентли», на ощупь открыл дверцу салона и забаррикадировался изнутри. Сердце бешено колотилось, его переполняли невиданный восторг и эйфория, и он подумал, что в любой момент может начать петь вслух. Зачем, почему люди пишут так много песен о любви? — вспыхивали обрывки мыслей в затуманенном сознании. Интересно, почему он помнит столько этих песен наизусть?..

Кто-то постучался в окно с водительской стороны. Кроули отчаянно смотрел на собственные руки на руле и не осмеливался поднять взгляд.

— Ты не ушибся, дружище? Голова не болит?

— Нет, все нормально! — сказал он в пространство. — Нет, спасибо!

Тишина. Уходи, ну. Уходи же!..

—Ты уверен?

— Все норм. Просто... переработал. Стресс на работе. Этим все сказано.

— Ясно. Удачи тебе!..

Мотор взревел, человек поспешно отошел от винтажной машины, Кроули переключил передачу и, не глядя по сторонам, выехал на дорогу. Сегодня люди на улицах рисковали как никогда, потому что Кроули решительно убрал руки с руля и прижал ладони к глазам под очками, чтобы случайно не встретиться взглядом с каким-нибудь идиотом.

— Просто довези меня целым и невредимым, — сказал он машине, и понятливая «Бентли» умчалась вдаль, а он так и остался всю дорогу сидеть, низко опустив голову и зажмурив глаза: судя по воплям пешеходов и визгу тормозов, путь обратно получился крайне захватывающим и интересным.

Наконец, машина плавно притормозила. Кроули распахнул дверцу и рискнул быстро оглядеться по сторонам — черт побери, верная Бентли привезла его вовсе не в Мейфэр! Зато, если посмотреть на это с другой стороны, возможно, ангел и правда смог бы помочь.

— Хорошая машинка, — сказал он и ласково погладил капот. Очень осторожно, избегая смотреть на людей даже издали, он взял помятые булочки с корицей, ураганом ворвался в магазин Азирафаэля и, крепко зажмурившись, застыл у прилавка.

— Азирафаэль! Азирафаэль, ты здесь? Азирафаэль, в меня стреляли!..

— Кто стрелял, куда стреляли? — загомонили вокруг него обеспокоенные голоса. Только толпы покупателей ему еще не хватало для полного счастья!..

— Не говори мне, что у тебя клиенты! Немедленно избавься от них!

— Чшшш! Вот только не надо устраивать представление!.. — Знакомая рука твердо обхватила предплечье и повлекла его куда-то, наверное, в заднюю комнату, судя по запаху. По повадкам это был точно Азирафаэль, если только в Лондоне не произошло серьезных перемен этикета от Сохо до Пикадилли. — По-моему, с тобой все в порядке. Почему ты ни на что не смотришь?

— В Преисссподнюю всех покупателей! — зашипел Кроули, не размыкая век. Азирафаэль обеспокоенно похлопал его по руке и умчался разгонять толпу. Кроули слышал, как ангел приносит посетителям бесконечные извинения и говорит о том, что его друг плохо себя чувствует, поэтому сейчас не самое подходящее время для покупок, извините, магазин закрывается на обед... до его слуха донеслись даже приглушенные обрывки вежливой потасовки — похоже, ангел с боем отвоевывал у покупателя какую-то редкую книгу в мягкой обложке. Наконец входная дверь захлопнулась, ангел повернул ключ в замке и в магазине воцарилась тишина.

— Ну, что с тобой стряслось? — спросил Азирафаэль, снова появляясь перед ним.

— Я покупал тебе булочки в Cinnabon — вот, держи пожалуйста, только я на них упал.

— О-о-о, спасибо!..

— И как раз собирался ехать к тебе, но там ожил купидон из фонтана и выстрелил в меня! И попал!! И стрела все еще во мне!!!

— Ненавижу говорить очевидные вещи, но никакой стрелы в тебе нет.

И вот тут Кроули прокололся. Он открыл глаза, посмотрел вниз на стрелу, которая все еще торчала у него из груди, и снова поднял голову, чтобы язвительно спросить у ангела, не нужно ли отвезти его к окулисту проверить зрение, ведь чтение книг с утра до ночи до добра не доводит.

При виде Азирафаэля что-то прозвенело тонко и высоко, как колокольчик, а непослушное сердце сделало сальто. Кроули одновременно почувствовал странную легкость и невесомость, и ужасное смущение, и искристое счастье, и страшно удивился, почему он никогда раньше не замечал, как же заоблачно прекрасен его лучший друг, ангел Азирафаэль... Стрела в груди зашипела и истаяла тонкой струйкой дыма, неумолимо вплавляясь в непокорное демоническое сердце.

— Нгкх... Ну офигеть! — сказал Кроули, изумленно таращась на ничего не подозревающего ангела. — Прибей меня, чтоб не мучиться.

— Прекрати кривляться. Давай лучше посмотрим на твою якобы рану от стрелы. Снимай рубашку.

Земной шар дрогнул и остановился, а у Кроули из головы немедленно улетучились все связные мысли.

Ангельский посыл раздеться был вполне понятным и объяснимым и, конечно, не нес в себе никакого подтекста — они оба за всю историю существования моды на Земле перемеряли такое мыслимое и немыслимое количество нарядов, обнажающих тело в разной степени откровенности, что думать о том, что за такое время кто-то чего-то не увидел, было просто смешно. И все же...

Это было необъяснимо и крайне странно, но тело отреагировало быстрее затормозившегося сознания — Кроули поспешно сбросил пиджак на пол и с удивлением обнаружил, что торопится расстаться с рубашкой со скоростью, близкой к первой космической.

— Похоже, руки у тебя работают как надо, — отметил Азирафаэль, хлопнув по дивану рядом с собой. — Сядь ровно, не суетись и дай мне посмотреть — думаю, будет немного неприятно покалывать... — он бережно приложил ладонь к сердцу Кроули, а второй рукой аккуратно придержал его за спину.

Кроули закусил губу, почувствовав, как прохладный поток энергии пробежал сквозь сердце. Ничего неприятного он пока что не чувствовал. Это дефибрилляторы во всяких фильмах про медицину не внушают доверия... Прикосновение теплых рук ангела было таким восхитительным, что он не сдержался и тихонько застонал.

— Прости! Что, больно?..

— Нет-нет. Лезь глубже. — «Господи!.. — запоздало подумал он. — Это я еще хорошо сказал...»

— Я что-то не могу найти рану, — озабоченно сказал Азирафаэль, — но вижу, что твое сердце испытывает запредельную нагрузку, пульс зашкаливает. Плохо. Это может неважно отразиться на твоем физическом теле, Кроули, ты должен замедлить его.

— Я бы с радостью, но не могу, — сокрушенно откликнулся Кроули. — Сделай одолжение, покопайся во мне еще немного и ищи любые магические раны.

Холодок в груди усилился, и сердцебиение слегка замедлилось. «Сердце демона в руках ангела!», — мечтательно подумал Кроули, и, к неприкрытому удивлению Азирафаэля, оно вновь забилось сильнее.

Было и так ясно, что он крупно влип, но только сейчас до Кроули начало доходить, насколько. Он смотрел на ангела — и не мог на него насмотреться, не мог напиться этой солнечной радостью.

— Азирафаэль... Я все понял. Я люблю тебя.

— Нет, не понял. И нет, не любишь.

— Эрос. Этот древнегреческий псих подстрелил меня одной из своих стрел, разящих без промаха!

— Психея, — поправил Азирафаэль.

— Кто?..

— Несущественно. Вряд ли по улицам Лондона в наши дни разгуливают древнегреческие боги - ты же шутишь.

— Не шучу и уверен на все сто. С таким же успехом меня мог зачаровать кто-нибудь из римского пантеона, или из скандинавов, или ведьмы, или ваш отдел. Но проблема не в этом. Эрос своей зачарованной стрелой наложил на меня любовное проклятие, понимаешь? И ты первый, кого я увидел, когда открыл глаза после воздействия — так что, получается, ты теперь мой возлюбленный, прости.

— Мы с этим разберемся, — пообещал Азирафаэль. — Но спорим, это не может быть Эрос, потому что...

Они сидели рядышком. Ангел все еще озабоченно слушал его сердце и пытался нащупать магическую рану, прижимая чуткие руки к спине и груди, и прикосновения его теплых пальцев сводили с ума. Все его объяснения казались несерьезной чепухой, Кроули пропускал их мимо ушей. Но все станет куда интереснее, если капельку наклониться вперед...

— Боже правый! — изумленно воскликнул Азирафаэль, отпрянув. — Ты что, поцеловал меня в нос?..

— Да, извини, — сказал Кроули без малейшего намека на раскаяние. — Когда ты задумываешься, то сразу делаешься убийственно серьезным и очаровательным. Я подумал, что нужно немножко тебя раскрепостить, прежде чем мы перейдем к настоящим французским поцелуям... — он метнул в ангела страстный взгляд и торопливо придвинулся к нему поближе.

— Ты совершенно прав. Неважно, кто это с тобой сотворил, это нужно срочно исправить! — ангел пораженно глядел на своего друга глазами, круглыми, как блюдца. — Может, тебе стоит снова одеться?

— Может, тебе стоит снова вернуть на меня руки, — возразил Кроули и погладил колено Азирафаэля прежде, чем тот успел спасти ногу. — Я же так вежливо прошу! И это ни капельки не странно! Нет, я соврал. Это все ужасно, ужасно странно, но и очень интересно!.. И ты, мне кажется, тоже это ощущаешь... Кстати, знаешь что? У тебя глаза такие красивые!.. Почти прозрачные!..

— Серые, — сказал Азирафаэль. — Не знаю, что тут может так восхищать... О, и знаешь... Пожалуйста, перестань гладить мое бедро, это очень... непривычно, и на тебя не похоже.

— Ладно, — легко согласился Кроули, зачарованно наблюдая, как его рука сама собой отказывается повиноваться и вместо того, чтобы переместиться хотя бы на круглое колено Азирафаэля, продолжает коварно ползти все выше и выше по мягкому теплому бедру. — Еще минутку, и все.

Он просиял, когда Азирафаэль вздохнул, сам твердо убрал с бедра его руку и соединил их ладони. Раз они держатся за руки, ангел, наверное, уже освоился и привык к осторожным, но настойчивым прикосновениям, и наступило самое подходящее время, чтобы задать один тонкий, но очень важный вопрос, который не давал Кроули покоя.

— Давай хорошенько потрахаемся? 

По выражению лица Азирафаэля он понял, что задал не совсем неожиданный вопрос в данных обстоятельствах, но точно не тот, на который можно было бы ответить так, как он хотел бы. — Ты можешь быть сверху, — торопливо уступил он, — меня это вполне устраивает. Я имею в виду, это было бы просто замечательно — ты просто замечательный. Или... я могу, если тебе так больше нравится. Ты не пожалеешь, обещаю!..

—Ты не в себе, — взволнованно сказал Азирафаэль. — Ты же знаешь. Ты ведь это знаешь, правда?

Что же он с ним делает, его бедный, милый, прекрасный... _недруг_! — Кроули встряхнулся и усилием воли заставил себя продраться через туманную пелену проклятия, застилающую сознание. Не так. Недруг — значит, опасный, гадкий... сладкий... Восхити...

— Помогите, — выдохнул он. — Спаси меня, Азирафаэль!..

— Я очень постараюсь, — приободрил его ангел. — Пробуй сохранять ясную голову, мой дорогой… — Он ободряюще потрепал Кроули по щеке.

Ничего хорошего из этого не вышло — Кроули прильнул к его теплой ладони и безнадежно почувствовал, что тает от мимолетной ласки. Какая разница, что ангел называл его дорогим тысячи раз сам того не замечая, частенько для того, чтобы с иронией подчеркнуть, как сильно демон действует ему на нервы? Кроули пристально посмотрел ему в глаза, думая о том, что все эти слои одежды между ними определенно лишние, и что ангела просто необходимо поскорее от них избавить...

— Вот дьявол, — пробормотал Азирафаэль. — Нет! — добавил он резко, когда Кроули скользнул вперед и попытался повалить его на диван. — Кроули, фу! Я не разрешаю! — сказал он приглушенным голосом, отчаянно барахтаясь в диванных подушках.

— Пожалуйста, ангел! — взмолился Кроули. — Я превращусь в девушку, в змея, в любое животное с фермы, которое тебе нравится, я буду читать тебе стихи... — и он лизнул воздух перед лицом лучшего друга в напрасной надежде продемонстрировать все неоспоримые достоинства поцелуя, в котором принимает участие раздвоенный змеиный язык.

— Мой драгоценный, — сказал Азирафаэль, когда сел ровно и слегка отдышался после нападения. — Пожалуйста, уймись и возьми себя в руки. _Так_ мы сексом с тобой заниматься не будем.

— Нет? А как будем?

— О Господи, за что мне это все?..

«А он сильнее, чем кажется», — разочарованно подумал Кроули, когда Азирафаэль легко стряхнул его с себя.

— Я не знаю, чем провинился перед тобой, раз ты действительно решил, будто я собираюсь воспользоваться шансом на близость, когда ты не в себе! — полыхая сердитым румянцем, объяснил Азирафаэль.

От этих слов Кроули стало горестно и хорошо одновременно. Горестно оттого, что он, как всегда, слишком поторопился, и отказ, в общем-то, стоило ожидать. А хорошо потому, что проклятье Эроса не повлияло на способность ангела делать правильные выводы и вообще мыслить связно. Кроули изумлялся все больше и больше: и дня не прошло, а он уже чмокнул своего возлюбленного в нос и довольно тщательно его облапал. Интересно, представится ли ему возможность сделать это снова? От добра добра не ищут... Но когда приступы наваждения отступали, он от смущения был готов сквозь землю провалиться.

— Тогда я домой… — тоненько сказал он, заставляя себя выпрямиться.

—О, не говори глупостей! Просто держи руки при себе и помни о том, что ты не трепещущая влюбленная юная леди и не озабоченный сексуальный маньяк.

— Хорошо, попробую... — Кроули уставился на пол и изо всех сил сосредоточился на разговоре. Оказалось, что думать у него получается, если совсем не смотреть на ангела. — Рядом с тобой мне делается чем дальше, тем хуже. Может быть, мне и правда будет лучше уйти, я сейчас взорвусь. Мне надо домой, чтобы успокоиться, а потом я приеду обратно...

— Домой — чтобы принять долгий холодный душ?

— Эм... Нет, не совсем.

— О Боже. Бедный мой, просто попытайся поверить в то, что все это морок и не взаправду, а я переживу и не стану принимать твое помраченное состояние близко к сердцу. Тебе станет легче, все будет хорошо!..

Кроули с опаской поднял на него печальные глаза — вдруг ангел на него обиделся?.. Азирафаэль, светлый и прекрасный, был самим совершенством, лучшим из всех существ на планете Земля... Сердце снова бешено заколотилось, и Кроули обостренно почувствовал каждый сантиметр своего тела.

— Пожалуй, с таким заклятием не сталкивался даже ты. Оно давящее и странное, но в моем случае не кажется чем-то откровенно неправильным... — Кроули прислушался к себе. — Ангел, ты можешь снова затормозить мое сердце?

— Давай, конечно!

Когда теплая рука снова уверенно и мягко легла ему на грудь, ему пришлось закрыть глаза. Сочетание чудесного холодка у сердца и уверенной теплой ладони на обнаженной груди нехило будоражило воображение... и кое-что еще. Кроули встряхнулся и открыл глаза.

— Наивно надеяться, что мне удастся уговорить тебя сунуть руку мне в брюки?..

— У тебя снова учащается сердцебиение, — сказал Азирафаэль, намеренно пропустив очередную провокацию Кроули мимо ушей.

— ...Потому что это было бы невероятно.

— Постарайся сохранять спокойствие.

— Потом я буду очень спокоен!

— О Господи!..

Cердце Кроули внезапно перестроило свой ритм и застучало медленно и вяло, как у черепахи в спячке. Больше не напоминая взбудораженного жеребца, он пошатнулся и едва не потерял сознание, но ангел что-то такое предвидел, потому что успел его подхватить. Член демона заинтересованно дернулся в брюках. Неугомонное человеческое сердце отставать не захотело и тоже трепыхнулось даже несмотря на вынужденный анабиоз.

— О Боже мой! — сказал Азирафаэль, сгребая своего друга в охапку и аккуратно усаживая обратно на диван. — Ты можешь хотя бы минуточку посидеть смирно? — Он в полном замешательстве вцепился в белокурые волосы и очень живописно и трогательно растрепал их. — Мне нужно почитать и оставить тебя ненадолго, чтобы кое-что проверить и провести один эксперимент...

— Сексуальный эксперимент? — с надеждой воскликнул Кроули, снова вскакивая на ноги. — Можно, я буду тебе ассистировать?

— Стой так, чтобы я тебя видел, — велел Азирафаэль, небезосновательно думая, что если пустить Кроули за спину, то в его состоянии это может быть воспринято им как невербальный призыв к действию. — Вспомни наконец, что ты древнее, мудрое и достойное существо...

— Ты такой красивый! — в отчаянии воскликнул Кроули, совершенно теряя связь с реальностью — можно даже сказать, что его привычный скептицизм и критическое мышление в панике самоустранились от принятия решений. — Я точно знаю, как ты любишь удовольствия, ты не престарелая девственница, ты пылок и силен — так почему же ты отвергаешь меня? Я воздам тебе хвалу, я преклонюсь перед тобой и отнесусь к тебе нежнее любого человека… — Он сделал внезапную паузу и призадумался. — А ты случайно не изменял мне с другим демоном?..

— Что за вопросы, если мы даже не встречаемся?.. Я никого не отвергаю, потому что мне некого отвергать. Я никогда не обманывал тебя, у меня не было никакого другого демона... Немедленно убери оттуда руки.

— Извини, — сказал Кроули, поспешно пряча руки за спину. — Ты весь такой искушающий, такой соблазнительный... Можно, я обниму тебя? Можно, мы вместе пойдем в постель? Давай вместе полежим на диване или на ковре? Ты невероятный — не знаю, почему я не замечал этого раньше. Мы принадлежим друг другу, и я клянусь, что скоро запою тебе серенады или еще что-нибудь постыдно-неловкое, если ты меня не поцелуешь.

— Не надо ничего петь, — сказал ангел, не успев как следует замаскировать удивление привычным раздражением. — А ты пообещаешь мне вести себя прилично, если я... гм, малодушно поддамся на твои уговоры?..

— Ну, конечно! — бессовестно пообещал Кроули.

— Тогда целуй же меня, дурак! — выдал Азирафаэль.

— Что ты сказал?..

— Так обычно говорят в кино, разве ты не слышал?

— Может, говорили, но только в самых первых картинах со звуком, но спорить не буду, — демон обвил ангела руками, чтобы тот даже не думал вырываться, и примерился, чтобы поцеловать его. «Не торопись и ограничься классикой без всяких странностей! — велел он себе. — Раньше времени не пугай его...»

Пока он собирался с мыслями, Азирафаэль не стал тратить время зря, вплел пальцы в темные пряди волос на затылке, притянул его к себе, решительно разомкнул его губы своими и глубоко поцеловал. Кроули решил не отставать и ничему не удивляться, и в ответ тут же обвил язык Азирафаэля своим замечательным змеиным языком. Ангел издал странный звук, и Кроули немедленно захотел услышать его еще раз. И еще раз. И еще…

Через мгновение Азирафаэль отстранился от него.

— Гм, — ошарашенно сказал он. — О.

— Да. Иди ко мне...

— Постой, подожди! Это заклинание... или как оно там... кажется, тоже _подействовало_ на меня. Наверное, оно так передается.

— Идеально!..

— Нет, идиотина! А что, если это специально так работает? Что, если это ловушка, и кто-то хочет поймать нас обоих? Если это чей-то план, чтобы мы с тобой оба поддались вожделению и нас можно было бы легко застать врасплох? Подыши, Кроули, успокойся! Как бы то ни было, один из нас должен сохранять ясную голову и мыслить связно!

Кроули разочарованно отвернулся и, чтобы лучше думалось, небрежным чудом превратил ногти на пальцах в когти и вцепился себе в ноги — к счастью, Азирафаэль туда не смотрел. Ой. Боль отрезвила его и помогла переключиться с прекрасного воспоминания о вкусе губ Азирафаэля на другую мысль, обращенную в будущее — деятельную, волнующую воображение и не менее интересную.

— Я все-таки думаю, что мне бы точно полегчало, если бы мы с тобой переспали, — выдвинул гипотезу Кроули, быстрым чудом залечивая ранки. Нелепо даже думать о таком, но может быть, Азирафаэль все-таки сжалится над ним и позволит?.. Дружбу сексом не испортишь, а ангел ему друг или кто? — Ты же сам видишь, мне нужно противоядие от этой штуки, а оно только у тебя.

— И потом я тоже начну неадекватно себя вести, потому что ты меня заразишь.

— А что, это отличная мысль... извини.

Азирафаэль что-то обдумывал, хмурился и волновался. То ли переживал за свое поколебавшееся эфирное целомудрие после чувственного поцелуя с профессиональным противником, то ли действительно искренне беспокоился за моральное состояние Кроули, которого угораздило так не вовремя влипнуть в неприятности. Наблюдая за ним, демон видел каждое движение мысли на светлом ангельском челе, и его переполняли досада, страсть и эйфория; ему хотелось язвить, петь, смеяться и обязательно разорвать что-нибудь на мелкие кусочки, весело насвистывая.

— Может, тогда ты просто посмотришь, как я... возьму себя в руки?..

— Серьезно, на что?.. — осведомился Азирафаэль тоном оскорбленной невинности, которую попросили ненадолго присоединиться к разнузданной оргии.

— На меня, — выпалил Кроули, изумляясь собственной дерзости. Он был бы рад прикусить себе язык, но не получалось. — Ничего не делай и смотри на меня. Пожалуйста. Если я не стану целовать тебя и прикасаться к тебе, ты не попадешь под воздействие проклятия, мы же это выяснили?

— Я не знаю. Ты точно уверен, что хочешь попробовать?

«Да!» — если бы тело Кроули умело говорить, оно сказало бы именно это. — «Хочу-хочу-хочу!..»

— Да.

— Хорошо, начинай.

Кроули немедленно избавился от остальной одежды и с облегчением вздохнул, когда прохладный воздух коснулся разгоряченной кожи. Помедлив мгновение, он легко коснулся себя и плавным движением провел ладонью — он так истомился от неприступности и упрямства ангела, что сейчас мог бы кончить прямо на месте даже без рук. Присутствие и внимание Азирафаэля захлестывало сознание, отключало разум, пьянило и будоражило сильнее вина, Кроули даже представить не мог, что, оказывается, способен на подобное самовыражение.

Конечно, он тут же подумал, что было бы здорово попытаться вовлечь ангела в разворачивающуюся откровенную сцену. Что там он сегодня говорил о стихах?.. Наверняка кто-то из поэтов лучше знает, как сказать "положи свою руку мне на член". Они же поэты. 

Азирафаэль, в свою очередь, отступил подальше к дивану, сел на него, не отрывая взгляда от лица Кроули, и теперь изо всех сил избегал смотреть на то, чем были заняты его руки.

— Переведи, пожалуйста, свой взгляд немножко ниже. Ниже пояса, если можно.

Нахмурившись, как будто он собирался идти на поле битвы, Азирафаэль покорно перевел взгляд на руку друга и полностью сосредоточился на происходящем. Кроули решил, что это очень его заводит. В какой-то момент ангел даже слегка облизнулся — и воображение Кроули тут же моментально дорисовало в уме все недостающие подробности, хотя на самом деле ангел мог думать о чем угодно, например, о вожделенных плюшках с корицей.

— Не волнуйся и не торопись, — мягко сказал Азирафаэль, наблюдая за тем, как Кроули сосредоточенно ласкает себя. — Мы разберемся, как действовать дальше, мы дойдем до самых глубин...

Изысканное азирафаэлевское выражение о _глубинах_ поразило воображение беззащитного Кроули, как тысяча светлых ангелов в сверкающих доспехах. Он последний раз резко передернул кулаком, захлебнулся собственным выдохом, рухнул коленями в пушистый ковер, чудом сохраняя равновесие, потом уронил мокрый лоб на свободную руку, перекатился на спину и невидяще уставился в потолок.

— Я сейчас все уберу, — прохрипел он.

— Сделай одолжение… — Азирафаэль рассматривал его так изумленно и пристально, как будто видел несчастного Кроули впервые в жизни. — А то оно прожигает ковер. Не представляю, как твои знакомые могут ходить после такого.

— С ними я себя контролирую...

Вокруг него все плыло и кружилось, по телу растекалась уютная теплота, а лихорадочный огонь внутри… нет, не потух, а словно уменьшился до размеров маленькой теплой лампадки. Азирафаэль по-прежнему был самым обожаемым существом во всей Вселенной, но теперь демону удалось слегка притушить свою неугасимую жажду обладания. Скользнув вперед, он уткнулся лбом в колени ангела.

— Жалости не надо, сожаления не принимаются, мне стыдно за свое поведение, но теперь хотя бы стало немного легче. Нам придется избегать друг друга десятилетиями, до тех пор, пока я не заглажу свой позор, да?

— О, боюсь, ты прав, — в тон ему откликнулся Азирафаэль и погладил его по голове, распутывая темные, слипшиеся от пота волосы. Это было очень приятно. — Нам придется не видеться по меньшей мере столетие. Может быть, два. Возможно, тысячу лет. Я разрешаю тебе посылать мне нежные послания, написанные от руки душистыми чернилами.

— Ты сволочь.

— Мой бедный змей. Я боюсь, тебе никуда не деться от проклятия, пока оно не выветрится до конца. Никто никого избегать не будет - считай, что с тобой приключился обычный несчастный случай, вроде болезни… Не повезло.

Осторожное покалывание чего-то сверхъестественного заставило Кроули насторожиться и завертеть головой по сторонам.

— Что это только что было?

— Лежи, я просто убираю за тобой. Забирайся на диван и постарайся отдохнуть.

Кроули перетек на диван и обессиленно привалился к боку ангела. Азирафаэль обнял его, хотя демон раньше никогда особенно не любил обнимашки. Тоже, наверное, проклятие Эроса виновато... Кроули сонно вздохнул и прикрыл глаза, а ангел в ответ начудесил ему теплое одеяло, в которое закутал его с головы до ног, ласково погладил и прижал к себе покрепче, внимательно следя за тем, чтобы оно не соскользнуло с голых плеч. Кроули благодарно коснулся губами теплой шеи, вскользь отметив, что от Азирафаэля пахнет дорогим лосьоном после бритья, который он недавно подарил ему на Рождество… и твердо решил, что с места не сдвинется. Подходящим вариантом становилось использовать плечо ангела вместо подушки... Одеяло позволило уютно расслабиться, и демон незаметно задремал у ангела на плече; тот еще раз погладил его и бережно снял с него солнечные очки, чтобы без них было удобнее спать, и это было последнее, что запомнилось Кроули...

Когда он проснулся, то лежал, свернувшись калачиком, заботливо укрытый несколькими слоями одеяла. Даже подушка была новенькой и хрустящей. Азирафаэль обычно не обращал внимания на удобство и красоту постельных принадлежностей, однако сегодня на правах хозяина он решил устроить друга с максимальным комфортом. Одежда аккуратно висела на спинке стула, но Кроули принюхался и с отвращением понял, что она вся пропахла потом, мускусом и асфальтом Пикадилли, поэтому он взмахнул над ней рукой и немедленно сотворил себе новую. Переодевшись и приведя себя в порядок, он проверил время. Стояла глубокая ночь — половина третьего. В главной комнате магазина привычно светилась лампа, поэтому Кроули пошел на свет, чтобы поохотиться на ангела. Азирафаэль нашелся, где обычно — он навел порядок и теперь сидел, обложившись блокнотами, тяжелыми старинными гримуарами и батареей кружек с недопитым остывшим какао за непривычно чистым столом. Высокие стопки старинных дневников, многочисленные закладки и громоздкий кассовый аппарат переместились в другое место. Ангел что-то сосредоточенно писал.

— Привет, — сказал он, не поднимая глаз от старинной рукописи. — Как ты себя чувствуешь?

Кроули задумался. Азирафаэль был ослепительно прекрасен. Свет не видывал более красивого ангела, чем этот... странная мысль для того, кто водил дружбу с Люцифером до Падения.

— Не так плохо, как раньше, но похоже, оно все еще во мне.

Он подошел поближе и заглянул в записи на древнегреческом и латыни, написанные изящным почерком Азирафаэля. «Не хватало начать поклоняться даже его почерку,» — подумал он. — Просто... приятно посмотреть. Столько всего переписал по мифологии..."

— Ты выискал что-нибудь полезное?

— Кое-что, но пока информации меньше, чем я думал. Покопаюсь по книгам еще.

— Давай.

Кроули отступил и решил зайти к проблеме с другой стороны. Азирафаэль был само совершенство, но врать он не умел, и сейчас Кроули ясно видел, что он что-то скрывает: ответ прозвучал слишком поспешно и немного заискивающе. За шесть тысяч лет дружбы любого можно изучить вдоль и поперек, и конкретно это сочетание тона и уклончивый взгляд очень однозначно намекали на то, что ангел не говорит всей правды. Пусть молчит, если хочет — все, что бы он ни делал в присутствии Кроули, было правильным, совершенным, неоспоримым и прекрасным. Его никто не собирался ни в чем обвинять.

Но и Кроули был далеко не так прост, как бы ни думал о нем ангел. У Азирафаэля из козырей были обширная библиотека, незаурядный ум и давняя склонность к исследованиям, — зато на стороне Кроули собрались все доступные человечеству технологии современности, смартфон и Интернет. Он вытащил свой айфон, как туза из рукава. Если ангелу нужна помощь и поддержка, чтобы разгадать загадку статуи и ее проклятия, то настал черед Кроули ее оказать.

— Сири, мне нужна информация о статуе Эроса на площади Пикадилли.

Через двадцать минут он в гневе ворвался в главный зал магазина, направил экран телефона на растерянного ангела и негодующе посмотрел ему в глаза.

— Меня подстрелила не статуя Эроса!..

— Я знаю. Я же пытался тебе объяснить, что это не он.

— Так почему же... Ты на самом деле... ты очень, очень мило выглядишь... То есть, ты знаешь, что это статуя не Эроса, а его родного брата Антероса? Он бог неразделенной любви, который мстит и насмехается над теми, кто остается равнодушным к чужим чувствам! И особенно мстит тем, кто не отвечает взаимностью на любовь!..

Азирафаэль ужасно смутился.

— Да, именно... Я как раз собирался тебе сказать, что фонтан, когда его открыли, назывался по-другому, а скульптура сверху есть ни что иное, как _ангел христианского милосердия_...

— Азирафаэль! — поднял руку Кроули. — Но это все как раз по твоей части. Только один вопрос. Это ты заколдовал меня?!

— Это не я! То есть, я — но это не нарочно, я не должен был!..

— Я сейчас придушу тебя. Поцелуями. Но лучше вон той подушкой с дивана. Исцели меня! Сейчас же! Что у тебя в голове?!

— Сам не знаю, — виновато потупился ангел. — Моя гипотеза никак не хотела оформляться в стройную картину, пока я не начал думать о тебе... и о чувствах, которые ты во мне вызываешь. Я вспомнил, как меня раздражало, что ты в своих последних отчетах приписывал себе все мои достижения (и это меня бесило, потому что они должны были быть общими). Я вспомнил, что ты насмешливо относишься к любым проявлениям любви, к совместному вкладу в наше общее дело... И еще я вспомнил, как однажды я гулял там, который раз думал о тебе и в сердцах произнес: «Ей-богу, вот бы хотя бы раз он посмотрел на меня так, как я иногда смотрю на него!..»

Кроули воззрился на него.

— И знаешь, что было потом? Если я правильно помню, передо мной ударила молния и выжгла на тротуаре «Да исполнено будет!» на классическом древнегреческом!.. Но я до сих пор думал, что это ответ от наших, потому что я в 547 году до рождества Христова проводил в тех краях одно расследование и писал им запрос!..

Кроули даже приподнял свои привычные солнцезащитные очки, чтобы его ядовитый змеиный взгляд прожег бессовестного и бесстыжего ангела насквозь, если получится. Азирафаэль нервно переплел пальцы на коленях и сейчас выглядел как школьник-воришка, которого поймали за кражей сладостей на кассе. Ему было ужасно неловко и стыдно — демон не мог припомнить, когда в последний раз видел ангела с таким виноватым выражением лица. Наверное, только во время Падения и разделения на Ад и Рай...

Кроули медленно закрыл глаза, прижал ладонь к своему раненому сердцу — и наваждение рассеялось как дым. Азирафаэль выглядел обычно и просто. Больше не хотелось целовать ему руки, забываться в объятиях, растворяться в его существе без остатка. Не осталось и намека на сжигающую его любовную лихорадку, солнечная радость истаяла...

— Ты, ангел, — сказал он, — Ты просто сказочный идиот. Я с нетерпением жду, как ты объяснишь своим, что обращался за помощью к древним божествам другого пантеона! — Он повернулся на каблуках и решительно направился к двери.

— Кроули, подожди! Сейчас середина ночи!

— Ну и что? Зло никогда не спит, а я уже выспался.

Азирафаэль оказался перед дверью так быстро, что Кроули заподозрил, что тут не обошлось без нового чуда. Демон поджал губы и взмахнул рукой, дверь магазина драматично распахнулась настежь на темную улицу, а в Бентли обиженно взревел мотор.

— Прошу тебя, пожалуйста, не уходи! У меня и в мыслях не было навредить тебе или оскорбить твои чувства! Я даже не понял, что проклятие сработало, пока не начал разбирать ситуацию и вспоминать все произошедшее в мельчайших подробностях... — ангел умоляюще посмотрел на него и помахал блокнотом, как белым флагом. — Я сначала подумал, что это, наверное, американские боги безобразничают, как обычно...

Кроули еще некоторое время пристально смотрел на него, не мигая. Может, все-таки стоит его простить?.. Но он отложил прощение на потом, потому что решил, что сейчас им обоим нужно в полной мере разобраться с неловкой ситуаций, а там уже пусть этот придурок Азирафаэль сам решает, что ему делать дальше.

— Этот Антерос — он как зеркало, он заставляет откликаться на любовь, насмехаясь над тем, кто ее испытывает — сказал он. — И как давно ты тайно сохнешь по мне и хочешь, чтобы я тебя трахнул?

—Ты же знаешь легенды об олимпийцах и их нравах, — отважно ответил Азирафаэль, избегая смотреть своему лучшему другу в глаза. — Я уверен, что они неправильно истолковали мои теплые дружеские... гм, платонические чувства к тебе.

— Хорошая попытка, но нет, — едко заметил Кроули. — Древняя Греция и платонические чувства — диаметрально противоположные друг другу понятия. Ты не единственный, кто помнит старину Платона и все его выкрутасы. Ты представить не можешь, через что мне сегодня пришлось пройти!.. Это было больно и унизительно. Пошел-ка я нахер. В любой момент могу уехать и жить в Брисбене.

— О, Кроули, какой ты жестокий! — в отчаянии простонал Азирафаэль. — Только не на этот чертов континент! — Он схватил Кроули за руку и стиснул ее изо всех сил. — Я совсем не представлял, что все так обернется, и что эти извращенцы с Олимпа решат, что секс — это именно то, чего я от тебя хочу!..

Кроули вдумчиво кивнул. Картинка начинала проясняться.

— Значит, ты и впрямь этого хотел?

— Эээ... Хм. Ну, да. Антерос — зеркало, помнишь? Я даже не ожидал от себя, что ты окажешься таким... гм, настойчивым. Но у меня не было никакого морального права воспользоваться твоим невменяемым состоянием, это было бы подло по отношению к тебе, нечестно и просто ужасно!..

— Радуйся, что вывел меня из себя, — сказал Кроули. — Тебе это удалось! Я даже смущаться перестал. Смогу встретиться с тобой через недельку-другую. Сейчас я домой, а завтра спозаранку буду на Пикадилли и вызову туда бульдозер... или нет. Я лучше заставлю целый автобусный парк даблдекеров раскатать этот чертов фонтан по мостовой.

— Не надо! Это самая оживленная улица Лондона! Подумай о пешеходах!

— Не начинай, Азирафаэль — там одни туристы, приедут еще. А теперь прочь с дороги, или я превращусь в змею и проглочу тебя — и на сей раз это будет вовсе не про секс.

Азирафаэль послушно отступил в сторону, все еще сжимая его пальцы. Кроули вырвал руку, остановился в дверях и обернулся на прощанье.

— Ты неплохо целуешься, — отметил он. — Но по уму тебе еще расти и расти.

— Мы же друзья? — в отчаянии воскликнул ангел, заламывая руки.

— Мы два идиота, — сказал ему Кроули с гораздо меньшим апломбом. — Постарайся больше не влипать в неприятности, держаться подальше от всяких божеств — и не призови никого из них в другой раз.

Он скользнул на водительское сиденье и выехал задним ходом на Вардур-стрит. Азирафаэль все еще расстроенно стоял в дверях, поэтому он весело и громко бибикнул ему на прощанье, — главным образом для того, чтобы позлить соседей — и заорал «Чао!», чтобы все точно проснулись и поняли, что ночью снова приезжал «этот ужасный друг мистера Фелла».

Потом Кроули ехал по тихим ночным лондонским улицам и вел безмолвный диалог с самим собой о том, что теперь все стало даже лучше, чем было, ведь влюбляться глупо... но все равно, было ужасно приятно выяснить, что ангел относится к нему немного больше, чем просто по-дружески.

**Author's Note:**

> Проголосовать за работу можно до 16.09 включительно по [ссылке](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLScTJrd1NbpnTvTgMzZ0XXt1nAurgOxCMHWgWtlNIjKWVhKGew/viewform)
> 
> Чтобы голос был засчитан, в нём должно быть как минимум три работы трёх разных команд (по одной от команды).


End file.
